


Once Beyond the Barrier

by I am confused (Kat2077)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Auradon Prep (Disney), F/F, F/M, Rare Pairings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, United States of Auradon (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2077/pseuds/I%20am%20confused
Summary: Audrey didn't have a soulmark growing up, but everything started to change when the core four came to Auradon.





	Once Beyond the Barrier

Before coming to Auradon, none of the VKs knew nothing about Soulmates and the soulmarks that came with them. The barrier prevented the marks, whatever they may be, from forming on both their skin and whoever was their soulmate. 

The Evil Queen saw no reason to tell her daughter about Soulmates, Evie was supposed to marry a prince, and that was all she needed to know. She didn’t need to know about Soulmates unless hers was a prince. 

So, when the core four came to Auradon and experienced their first moments outside of the barrier that stops all magic, they were met with a shocking sensation. 

. . .

Audrey was conflicted about the arrival of the four villain’s kids; she wanted to give those who need help the help that they need, but at the same time, they could be very dangerous. They were raised by their parents, some of the worst people to ever live. They had been raised by murderers who cared for no one; Audrey had to wonder if they treated their children the same. 

She held onto Ben's hand, holding onto Ben’s hand, holding him as if he was the only thing preventing her from drowning. She was scared, nervous, and unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong. 

“Relax, Audrey,” he told her, smiling down at her with a strange amount of calm in his eyes considering the situation, “They’ll be here soon,” 

Audrey shook her head, “I can’t get rid of this feeling,” she said, “I don’t know what it is, but I just knowing something is off.”

A guard stepped up to Ben, “They’re about the barrier.”

Ben didn’t have time to answer before he abruptly let out a cry of pain. Guards quickly swarmed them, rushing to the soon to be king, so make sure that he was alright. Audrey was pushed back before she had enough time to register what happened before her body as filled with pain.

It felt as if she was on fire, but it seemed to be concentrated at her wrist. Her bare wrist, the wrist that had no Soulmarks. Audrey didn’t know what was happening; she just knew that it hurt. Unlike Ben, she was able to keep her mouth closed and prevent a scream from leaving it.

Audrey has been pushed away, and into the arms of Fairy Godmother who was calling out for someone to go get her wand, “Don’t worry, I’m certain that Ben will be just fine,” She told Audrey as she held the girl in her arms. It was only when the girl didn’t respond that Fairy Godmother knew that something was wrong not just with Ben, but with Audrey as well, “Goodness your burning up.”

“It hurts,” Audrey said, stuttering out her words as she tried to keep herself on her feet. 

“Call an ambulance!” Audrey heard Fairy Godmother yell out as Audrey started to fade in and out. 

“It’s on the way,” A guard yelled back. 

“No, we need another one.”

Then Audrey passed out. 

. . .

Evie had been beyond excited to be able to leave the Isle of the Lost, and she was probably the most excited out of all of her friends. She looked forward to having food that wasn’t covered in mold and if she was lucky, an actual bed. 

She was able to keep her calm appearance, having had enough lessons from her mother about the dangers of smiling, until she was in the limo with Carlos, Jay, and Mal. Mal sat closest to the front with Evie had the back. Jay and Carlos were in the middle. This meant that Evie saw it happen before she felt it. 

The moment that they cross the barrier, they were all in incredible pain. Pain that seemed to be coming from their wrists

It was like fire like they were burning from the inside out. Evie was used to pain, but nothing like this. Carlos reached out for her and grabbed her wrist, the wrist that hurt the most, “God Evie,” he said, with tears in his eyes, “It hurts.”

Evie pulled him into a hug, ignoring the pain coursing through her, “I’ve got you,” She whispered, the words were difficult for her to get out, but she managed.   
She could Mal and Jay curling into themselves, each letting out a string of curses as they fought through the pain. Evie couldn’t make out much of what they were saying explicitly but she knew it was cursing. Their voices sounded like they miles away when Evie knew they were so close. 

The last thing that she felt was the limo speed up. She felt her weight being pushed back against the seat. It was cold and offered a little bit of comfort. 

Then the world went back. 

. . .

They let Audrey leave the hospital an hour after she had been admitted, there was no reason to keep her there. The pain had gone away just as quickly as it had appeared, and according to the doctors, she was perfectly fine. 

Just as she is walking out, her grandmother by her side, she saw four teens being pushed into the hospital on gurneys. Their arms were tied to sides so they couldn’t move. Audrey could tell that they were four kids that were from the Isle of the Lost; their appearance was a dead giveaway. Each was dressed in a leather outfit, and she had never seen them before. 

Only one of them was awake, a blue-haired girl who was thrashing against her restraints. She was also yelling, “Let me go!” She called out, the fear evident in her voice. 

Her voice, it was captivating, and Audrey felt drawn to her. She wanted to get to know her; she couldn’t’ explain why, but she did  
.   
Audrey had not even seen her face, and she already wanted to know everything about her, and when she did get to see her, it was only for a split second. 

The two met each other’s gaze for just a moment, but it felt like forever. Audrey took in her features, everything from her blue hair to her gorgeous brown eyes to her red lips. She felt something, she didn’t know what it was, but she knew it was good. 

. . .

The second that Audrey got back to Auradon Prep, she retreated to her dorm. The princess tried to ignore the looks that the other students were giving her as she walked down the hallway. It seemed that everyone already knew about what had happened to her and Ben, and just like her, they wanted answers. 

No one spoke to her; they just looked and watched her. They watched her like she was about to fall over in pain again or break into a million little pieces at any second, it was weird, and Audrey didn’t like it. 

The moment that she opened the door to her room, Jamie crashed into her. Jamie was her roommate, and while the two were not very close outside of school, being roommates meant that they cared about each other to some degree. 

“Thank goodness you’re okay,” Jamie said as she hugged the girl. She didn’t seem very keen on letting her go anytime soon, “I was so worried about you.”  
Audrey pulled herself out of the hug, but continued to hold onto Jamie’s hands, “I’m just fine,” She told the nervous girl. 

Jamie, however, just kept talking, “I was with Davis when I got the news about what happened to the four of you, and I didn’t know what to do. Davis tried to calm me down, but I was just so worried, and I was so scared for you.” Audrey cut her off. 

“Wait, three of us,” She said, “Who else did this happen to?”

Jamie gave her a confused look, “You don’t know?”

“Obviously not,” Audrey explained, tell me.”

“Jane and Lonnie collapsed while heading to the welcoming ceremony; Jane yelled something about her wrist being on fire, which is weird because neither she nor Lonnie have a Soulmark.”

The pieces fell into place; Audrey knew exactly what happened. 

. . . 

Audrey ran out of the dorm, leaving Jamie standing there and she didn’t stop. She made her way to the garage but stopped halfway there so confirm that she was already so sure about. 

Audrey pulled back her cardigan’s sleeve and saw it. There, right on her once bare wrist, was a Soulmark. It was her Soulmark. On her wrist was the name of her soulmate, and her name was Evie. 

. . .

It wasn’t hard for Audrey to figure out who Evie was; it was the girl that she saw at the hospital. She was walking into the hospital when she got a text from Ben, telling her to come to the hospital. She left him know that she was already there and made her way to where he told her to go. 

“I know what’s going on,” He told her when she saw him. 

“They’re our Soulmates, I know,” Audrey told him as she showed him her wrist, “Where are they?”

Ben smiled and showed her his wrist in return; Mal was written on it, “Follow me, but keep calm they are a little on edge,”

He led her over to a room at the end of the hall; two guards stood outside of it. Audrey walked in behind Ben, nervous about what was going to happen. What if Evie hated her? What if they didn’t get along? There were so many what-ifs running through her head that she didn’t know what to do. 

The moment that she was inside the blue-haired girl, who Audrey was sure was Evie spoke, “You,” She said, “You have to be Audrey.”

Audrey smiled, “that must mean that you are Evie,” She said as she owned Evie, her wrist and Evie showed Audrey hers in return. 

The two girls smiled at each other before pulling each other into a hug. Evie whispered, “I didn’t know it was possible to feel like this about someone that you just met.”

“I know, the moment I saw you. I just had to know you,” Audrey admitted as she pulled out of the hug but refused to let go of Evie. 

Evie didn’t say anything; she just leaned in and gave Audrey a quick kiss. One that promised more to come, “Oh, you will.”


End file.
